Power of the Mind
by Moon Bunny
Summary: A vaction gone horribly wrong takes Susan's life and changes it...for the worse.Can all the damage done be healed by her friends and love? Im. COMPLETE! please R&R...
1. Default Chapter

Prelude:

Susan Ivanova was on leave for the first time in well, she couldn't remember the last time she'd been vacation. But here she was above Earth; the big blue planet swirling beneath her. However, she was far away from her home, Babylon 5 orbiting the planet Epsilon 3. She hadn't been in this sector of space since the end of the Earth Conflict. She hadn't really thought about taking a vacation until John had made her- probably because she was driving everyone crazy by trying to stay busy. He had just showed up in her office, with a ticket to Earth and papers for leave. Then he'd ordered her out without a single moment to protest. The door opened and there was Steven Franklin grinning, and rushing her out of her office no less than a minute later. A joint effort; she knew it. When looking at Earth in the calmness of the shuttlecraft she could finally realize something in her yearned for this place, even if she couldn't explain it away. The shuttle craft slowly descended through the atmosphere, and the grand cityscape of New York shined though. From here she'd take a flight to Russia, and visit with old friends, and be reacquainted with the world she'd left behind so many years ago, and had never returned to, until now.

2 Days Later:

Captain John Sheridan of Babylon 5, was glad to have his job, and more importantly, glad that an certain not-busy-enough Susan Ivanova was out from under his feet for awhile. He admittedly did have extra work to do, but there was a lull right now, and everything seemed slower even with the extra work. Not that he hated Susan in the least bit, a completely capable, strong-willed coworker and loyal friend, but he saw she needed a break, and the staff needed a break from her snapping and prowling when she was on duty. Capt. Sheridan picked up a piece of paper and was reading it when the computer beeped and informed him of an incoming message.

"Receive." He stood up in front of his screen as Bester appeared.

"Why, Mr. Bester, what pleasure do I have of having you call?" He sighed and balled his fists off the television screen.

"Not a pleasure at all for you I'm afraid, Captain. However, the Psi Corps has just found a valuable asset that might be of interest to you…"

"Mr. Bester, I have no interest of any of your so called assets to you or the Psi Corps."

"In this one…you're interested in her, I assure you."

"Get to the point."

"It has been discovered, that your second in command is a telepath, and quite a strong one at that."

He winced, and tried to act as if he had her nothing of her secret. "What!"

"Civilian…"He stressed the word. "Susan Ivanova has been removed of all Earth force command as it is she has been discovered to be a telepath, and has been put in a Reeducation Camp so she can be of service to us. This is done by Earth Government rules, as she is a telepath. We've done this quietly, Captain, for a reason, and you will receive the papers of her discharge as early as tomorrow. I'd advise you find a new second." He paused, and looked at Sheridan's now blank face. "If it makes you feel any better, I am sorry. She was a good soldier."

Sheridan stayed quiet, and then commanded the computer to cut the connection. He turned, and picked up his metal chair and threw it against the wall, without screaming or saying any words. He went though paper, his desk, anything movable he threw, and then threw again…


	2. To trust, to fight, to leave.

8 Months Later….

            Susan's hand fiddled with her newly acquired Minbari Pike, and she was proud of it. Susan's  face was hooded,  a dark cape hung around her thin frame, green pin attached proudly. She stood in a hallway made of sparkling crystal, with windows of shining prismatic colors, though her eyes had never seen the beauty.

            Behind her stood a young girl, possibly ten, her long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail, and cascading down her back. She was in a layered dress of blues and purples, Minbari style. Her hand was attached to Susan's cape, tightly bound there, as if she would never let go. After two days of separation for the final cleansing ritual, Mari, had nearly gone mad, and was making sure that Susan wasn't leaving any time soon. Her face was pale, but a pink scar of the psicorps symbol rested angrily on her cheek. Her eyes were closed, as if she were sleep walking, however, to this girl she wasn't-she was blind.

            Susan? Why are we standing here? She sent to her.

            Mari, I told you, We're waiting for Delenn, she's coming.

            Susan, from Delenn's eyes, these halls are beautiful, do they really look like that? Or is it her opinion of her home? 

            From what I've heard child, they are as she describes. Don't worry, though, one day you'll be able to see these for yourself.

            Will you be with me?

            Of course I will. I'm not letting you go anywhere without me.

            You did. I… Mari sent emotion along their link, the feelings for deep loneliness, and fear surged though Susan, combined with the fear that she'd leave again, but the relief that she was there. There wasn't a need to explain, they both knew. Her fear stemmed from what they both experienced. You're gonna protect me right?

            Kid, I always will.

            Delenn is coming.

            I know. I can feel and hear her now. 

            Good.

            "Ahh Susan, Mari, it is good to…"She paused… "Nice to meat you two again."

            Do not worry about your words Delenn. Susan sent, though she knew that she'd probably sent some of her own regret with it. Delenn did not seem surprised by this action at all.

            "Then I will not, Susan, Mari."

            What have you come here to discuss?

            Mari added quickly and sharply If I can be right by her she isn't going.

            Delenn smiled. "You two are quite attached to each other. Now I'm not going to separate you, but Susan, it is time."

            No! Susan shook her head and tried to get across she didn't want to go back.          

            "You have to go back, its been 7 months since we rescued you two. And they don't even know that much."

            I thought they were all… the things they made me see before, Delenn. And I can't go like this! I'm…

            "What has happened hasn't changed your abilities any. It has enhanced ones you didn't even know you had." Delenn interrupted before Susan could go on.

            I don't care if it's made me a good telekinetic or telepath! They'll look at me, and they'll…

            "Pity, certainly not! You've become a ranger, passed all the tests without sight or speech! Quite an accomplishment. If we could have telepaths undo what has been done, it would have been done. The only person who can..."

            Is on Babylon 5.

            Susan, where is Babylon 5? Mari was curious, Susan didn't tell much of her past. Susan sent images and pictures of friends, and near family, and showed a memorable image of the monstrous station in its backdrop of space. 

Delenn, they won't…

            "No arguments from the two of you! I know that Mari is going to follow you. They will trust you. Now, your ship leaves in two days, and I will be coming with you, after all, being here and not with John has been very stressful for me. And no, he doesn't know you two are coming, doesn't know what has been going on. When you tell them is up to you, but if you choose not to, mark my words, they will know."

            Yes Entil'Zha

---------------

            Susan stood in the center of an empty training room, waiting for Sech Turval a trained Minbari in the art of the Denn'Bok, and her instructor in the art. She still wore the black hood over her face, her cape behind her. She looked almost like a specter, rather than a human. 

            "Hello Susan."

            Sech Turval, it is good to see  you.

            "Congratulations, I hear you and your follower are leaving tomorrow."

            Yes, Delenn , Mari and I are going to Babylon 5

            "Speaking of your small shadow, where is she?"

            Oh, Delenn is with her in the other room…she's trying to make it so she's less dependant on me.

            "You should have seen her, she caused quite a ruckus without you, didn't want to eat or anything."

            I know. She jumped on me and didn't let go of me until she fell asleep last night, and then this morning the same thing. Anyway, are we going to fight?

            "My weapon is drawn."

            Susan drew her weapon from her belt and immediately blocked Sech Turval. 

            "Susan. Your stance."

            You're about to sweep, well you were about to, and I was prepared.

            He went under her pike, and she blocked again, and the battle ranged for a couple minutes until Susan was knocked off of her feet.

            "Your stance. See you fell, and you'd be dead."

            Susan wanted to retort about that wasn't necessarily the case when telekinetics was added to her fights, but she didn't. She nodded, and rose, and they begun again. Neither spoke as attacks were parried, and they moved on the mat. 

            "Stop."

            Susan retracted her Denn'bok and stood straight facing him. She was glad to; she had been getting a slight headache from scanning his thoughts to figure out where he was going to attack, and then using her telekinesis to sense exactly where the pike was to block it.

            "You're stance was fixed, though your strength in your attacks need to be worked on. When you're gone, I expect for you to still be training, on your stance and you will have a little more strength behind your arms. When you come back, I look forward to doing this again Ranger Ivanova."

            Susan grinned; she knew he didn't speak of his students in nice terms unless he really meant it.

            I am looking forward to it to.

----------------- 


	3. Arrival

A/n : This is sorta for you Sabrina and snow , however I don't answer everything. Mari is ______ and oh, I dunno about the TWO thing, it doesn't mean anything m'kies. Well I hope everyone enjoys ! 

            *Flashback sequence*

            Susan ran down the empty clean hallways, eyes darting in both directions for a computer terminal, any computer terminal. She turned the corner and her eyes hit a small terminal built into the white wall. Muttering a sight prayer, as she hit buttons, hoping to hide her signal, and entered a code to send a priority message to Babylon five.

            John's face appeared in an instant, and Susan smiled slightly.

            "Susan? Where are you, what is going on?" He was insistent.

            "Not much time to talk. I don't know, I haven't seen the landscape; I've been inside windowless buildings. John…"She paused looking around again. "They are 

coming, and quickly, I think they caught my signal. Change all of Babylon 5's codes, and do it soon, because they know all of mine and anything I've heard in my entire time there. Also flight patterns, employees, enemies and friends John. Be careful.  How much they'll be able to recall and use, I have no idea, nor do I want to find out. But be on the safe side, please. John, how long have I been gone?"

            "Five days."

            She closed her eyes, but shook herself out of her fear. "I've got to erase the signal from the records. I'll see you on the flip side."

            "Susan, hold on, we're coming to get you soon, I promise."

            "It's a relay, you can't track the signal back John, I'm sorry."

            Susan heard the echoing footsteps of people running down the hall, and cut the connection. Hitting a few keys to try and erase the messages before she turned to see them turning the corner. Six people, dressed in all black, stopped and stood, looking at her.  One of them attempted to send a message, and Susan blocked.

            "Stay out of my mind! If you're going to speak to me, Speak to me!"

            The two telepaths in the middle of the group nodded and then attempted to break down her telepathic barriers, pushing against them, trying to make a hole. Susan pushed back, but failed, and they broke into her mind.

            Susan, Listen. Do not be afraid. We do not want to hurt you. 

            "Like Hell ! You want me to be a little zombie and to be good slave! I WILL NOT !"

            Susan tried to dart away but found she couldn't move.

            "Let go of me!" The two that were concentrating on her, nodded to two of the outer Psicops. They stepped towards her, gloved hands outstretched towards her face. Susan used her mind and tried to push and shove them away. She used all her strength to try and hurt them in anyway she could, but with no avail. She opened her mouth to scream at the again, and found that no sound would come forth.

            Frozen still, her eyes darted from each of the Psi Cops, all in their black uniforms, and gloves, bronze pin gleaming in the faint lighting. Each held a grim expression, but eyes and hair were different and they spoke to her. 

            As are the rules, you are not aloud to speak for trying to attack us, and for trying to communicate with the outside. We are you're world now Susan, and we don't want to hurt you, but you must be punished for the rules you break. If you will speak, it will be telepathically, this is your punishment. Now, you are going to be put under a lockdown until further notice…

            The scene faded as Susan woke up from a slight doze on the transport ship from Minbar. She could feel Mari sitting on the tilted bed beside her.

            You were having a flashback again.

            Thank you for waking me up.

            I didn't. I was about to, but you woke up on your own. You can get sort of violent telepathically if I try to enter  your mind and you don't realize it is me.

            I'm sorry Mari. How has the trip been?

            Boring. The Minbari here won't talk to me, like they will on Minbar. So I've been sitting here waiting for you to get up. I hate these beds.

            Susan laughed mentally, and Mari sent curiosity back. Telepathy was as much of feelings as it was words. Sorry, hun, I just hate these to.

            Least you can sleep on them.

            They make you learn during training.

            They teach you to sleep?

             Well, you build a tolerance or sleep on the floor.

            The floor seemed more comfortable, I just couldn't tell if I was in the walkway or not.

            Well Kiddo, what do you want to do, now that we've got some time to spare?

            What about that game where I try to guess an object, by thoughts, feeling, touch, but not the word nor shape of it?

            Okay, then I'll guess for you.

------------

            "Susan? Are you in here?" Delenn called out in the Crew Quarters of the White Star.

             I'm here, just in between two of the beds. Mari's asleep in my lap. Susan was sitting cross-legged, Mari's head restring peacefully in it. Susan was running her hand through the child's long blonde hair repeatedly. Delenn walked up behind her. Susan didn't turn around.

            "You've been in here the whole trip?" 

            Well, I have a slight problem by not being able to operate a turbo lift from floor to floor, and I felt I'd get lost without being able to see, and then feel stupid.

            "So you stayed here instead?"

            Yes. Mari and I have napped, and played games and stuff.

            "That is good. I'm here to inform you that we're almost to Babylon 5."

            Susan tensed. Already?

            Yes, your stuff and Mari's will be sent to their quarters. I want you with me when we are greeted by the staff.

            I…

            "You can wear your hood and I will explain your situation, not who you are. Though you will accompany me to meetings and such, is this clear?"

            Yes.

            "Good." Delenn paused and put her hand on Susan's shoulder. Susan tensed and sent rather harshly Don't touch me Delenn. Please.

            "I am sorry." Delenn removed her hand and continued. " Susan, they were your friends before, they'll be your friends now. You have to forgive yourself for being who you are. They'll accept you, you just won't accept yourself."

            It has been eight months sense I've seen them, or been to this place. I want to see Lyta as soon as possible, because I'm not going to like it without sight or speech Delenn. I know this place like the back of my hand, and I know for a fact I can't go anywhere without someone who can speak and see. I can sense objects and guess what they are, but that doesn't mean I'm right. And in this place, nothing is ever simple.

            "I know. Wake Mari up, and we will ready ourselves for arrival."

--------------

             Susan?

            Hmm Mari?

            It is loud here.

            I know Kid, you are going to have to have pretty strong blocks up here, we're not in a crowed area yet.

            We're not? Dread, and worry also went through their link.

            No, not yet. Don't worry though, I can put some blocks up for you if you need them.  
            Where are we exactly? 

            Well, we're still on the White Star, but we're in Babylon 5's docking bays, witch one exactly I can't tell, but that's where we are.

            Oh. Umm…Susan why are you so nervous? Delenn said your friends were here.

            They are.  They knew me before Kiddo.

            But… Mari's mind stopped speaking, as images filled her mind and were sent to Susan…

            --- *Mari's thoughts *--

            Mari was sitting in a small car between both her parents, they were both faced at the road ahead, and it was completely silent.

            "Momma?" The tall women looked over at her  child and shook her head.

            "Pappa?" He took his eyes off the road, and looked at her, before looking back. 

            "Mari, we're going to take you to that place, where you belong."

            "Pappa! Please, that place scares me! Let me stay home.. I'll be good I swear! I won't look anymore! I promise, just let me stay, please let me stay. Momma let me stay!"

            Mari was desperate and crying as the car stopped. Her father got out of the car and pulled Mari out, and sat her on the ground.

            "This is what is best for you."

            "Please…momma, poppa!"

            She curled up into a ball and cried as they drove away. Behind her, the headquarters of the Psicorps loomed. 

            ---* End of thoughts *---

            No hun, not like that…

            Mari had moved closer to Susan, and Susan placed her arm around the child.

            But then…

            It's different. Delenn's leaving, lets go.

Susan made sure her hood covered her entire face, and walked out behind Delenn into the dockbay area.  

            Susan was surprised by the extreme amount of background noise that was on the station, and how much the White Star shielded it. After a moment of disorientation, (she'd nearly lost where Delenn was) she walked a little faster to catch up.

            Delenn stopped, and Susan stopped right behind her. It was then she felt the minds of Captain Sheridan, Security Chief Garibaldi and Marcus.

            She wondered if Marcus looked the same, and what he would do once he relied it was her. She wanted to go up and talk to him, touch his face… She wondered if he was the same, but was cut out of her thoughts by Mari and Delenn.

            Delenn is calling you a funny name.

            What?

            "…John, Mr. Garibaldi, and Marcus, this is Lexi, the child is Mari. They will be accompanying me throughout my stay for now."

            Mari giggled. Lexi…nothing like Susan is it?

            Well, at least she chose well.

            Susan, that man, Garibaldi doesn't like us.

            I know.

            "Delenn, I realize that you requested Lexi's quarters as close to yours as possible, however, we're literally almost out of room here. But she is in blue sector, just on the opposite side and four levels below. I hope that won't be of any inconvenience."

            "It shouldn't be."

            There was an awkward silence for a moment, then Sheridan suggested they all go for lunch at the Fresh Aire if everyone felt up to it.

            Before Delenn could answer Susan sent a telepathic message. Delenn, I will not be going.

            Ignoring Susan Delenn replied, "Of course we'd be delighted to join you."

            Would not! Not Delenn!

            "Mr. Garibaldi will escort you off to your quarters, now, I'll see you three in an hour ." 

            "This way, Ambassador." 

            Susan followed behind Delenn, Mari found her way by grabbing ahold of Susan's cape.

            "So, Lexi have you ever been to Babylon 5?"

            Susan froze, she knew it would be quite a shock if she spoke to him telepathically, so chose to speak though Delenn.

            Delenn, could you tell him I haven't and that we can't speak to him?

            Delenn looked at Susan for a moment, and then spoke to Micheal. "She's been here once, a long time ago."

            Susan picked up her reasoning for it, it was a slight truth, she'd been here once, and has never left until she'd  been caught.

            "Why don't you speak to me? Instead of letting the ambassador speak for you?"

            Delenn answered quickly.  "She can't. Neither can the child. She also can't see."

            "She's a ranger?" Susan didn't even wait for delenn to respond.

            I am a highly trained telepath and telekentic. Do not question my ability.

            "Stay out of my mind, freak."

            Susan flinched behind her hood. She didn't say another word to him. Delenn admonished him for his behavior, but Susan didn't care to hear.

            Susan, why does he hate us?

            He's had some telepaths do mean things to him to, Mari. It isn't really his fault.

            Why to him? He is a normal.

            Because he is normal.  Someitmes out of revenge or other things Mari. They did it to him because they could.

            Is that enough to hate us Susan?

            It used to be enough for me.

--------------

            I really hope you enjoyed ^_^ This chapter was longer than the other ones ^_^ Oh, and is anyone knows where to by anything done by Christopher Franke (the guy who does the background music for B5) then in your review tell me ^_^ And even if you don't know, review ^_^  
  



	4. Dinner

Welcome to another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews so far, yall are great!

"John? What is bothering you?"

"The Ranger you brought. And the Kid. I don't like them."

"And why is that?"

"The Kid has a psicop symbol burned into her face; she's been there. I don't like it. And Lexi, that is right isn't it, with that hood over her face, she looked like the Grimm Reaper and I just don't like it. They're dangerous."

"I trust them. Lexi is a fully trained Ranger and passed with flying colors despite her condition."

"And bringing the child onto the station that can't even see? You know how dangerous this place can be, I'd expect you to keep her on Minbar until you figured out a way to treat her."

"If Lexi went, Mari was going. You didn't see them when we saved them…"

"You SAVED them? What about Susan?"

Delenn paused head in shame she paused, biting her lip in thought. "John…Lexi is Susan."

"What?"

"We saved her seven months ago with Mari. They were inseparable at that point, we believe it was due to a period of isolation, but we're not exactly sure. They were and still are both blind and mute, and Susan doesn't want you to see her like that. All we know is Telepaths did that to them John, and the only way to remove it is to get Lyta to."

"But Lyta left yesterday."

"I know. I was hoping to get her before she left."

"She's a telepath, Delenn."

"She doesn't scan."

"How do you know that?"

"You have to talk to her through speech. Look at you John, you're doubting her."

"It isn't…Delenn it isn't the Susan I know out there. There is something different. Whatever they did, she didn't recover did she?"

"John, they broke her. They tortured her, and scanned her until she couldn't handle anymore. They turned her into a Telekinetic to, they played with her mind, did things that I can't describe. She won't say much at all. I don't even know how she was captured."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Not yet. John, she wants you to trust her as a telepath before she'll even tell you who she is. If you can't accept her as a telepath than she will leave."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was Susan's request."

"Damn Susan's request! I hunted for her, though different sources looking for her for months! And you tell me she's been on Minbar nearly the entire time?"

"You didn't see her…"

"I don't care what I did or didn't see! Delenn, Susan's been a very close friend to me for a very long time, and I had a right to know."

"You know now, but don't you dare tell her you know."

Susan, I'm hungry. 

You can go to eat if you like, but I'm staying here. Delenn will be here in about 5 minutes. 

If I go, you're going. There was a need behind that, and Susan felt it.

Mari, if it was my choice, I wouldn't even be here. Sadness and regret were sent between them.

I'll tell Delenn to make you go. Stubbornness along with the fact that she was hungry.

Susan gave a mental sigh. I'll go, just don't expect me to eat or anything. 

Yippee! Now when will… The chime rang, and not being able to open the door using voice commands, Susan walked in front of it, and then the door opened.

"Are you two coming?"

Susan sent a message privately to Delenn. Not willingly Delenn. She won't go without me, and I don't think I would have let her go alone… on Minbar, maybe, but here…that's different. 

"We must go, follow me."

As they walked towards the Fresh Aire, they went thought more crowded parts of the station, and Susan didn't like it one bit. She hadn't been out to eat sense…

Flashback:

The light snow was crushed beneath her feet as Susan looked up at the Restaurant sign, written in Cyrillic script, it took her a moment to decipher the name of tiny restaurant, simply named 'The Sandwich Shop.' The place was busy, and she chose a table in the back. After ordering, she just sat back and watched the people. It has been a very long time since she'd seen a place with less than three aliens occupying a crowded room in so long, that it felt alien to her. The heard a soft bell as the door opened, and a young telepath walked in. He was in a nice black suit, and no one would have known except for the gloves and the gleaming badge. The restaurant quieted to a hush as he looked around. Ignoring the costumers, he walked to the back, and Susan's eyes followed him the entire way.

He walked closer to her table, and then asked if he could have a seat there.

"I prefer to eat alone." Susan gave a glare and turned away from him.

"Tell me why you hate me so?"

"My reasons are my own. Leave me be."

He surfaced scanned her, and she felt it, she blocked immediately on instinct.

"You're a telepath." His voice was quiet.

"You just illegally scanned me." Her voice was louder.

"Please come with me, quietly." He gave her a look.

"No."

The telepath looked around, all attention was on them. He scanned her anyway.

She blocked, she didn't know how strong he was, but she knew it was working. She overturned the table on him and ran.

She suddenly realized how venerable she was standing out on the snowy street. Pulling her jacket hood over her head, she picked a direction and went that way. She wasn't familiar with this area at all, and she could feel him behind her. She ran faster.

Susan? 

What ? 

Don't be nervous. Nothing is going to happen. 

They caught me in a restaurant. 

I saw. 

I was broadcasting? 

Well kind of…sorry. 

"Have a seat." Delenn motioned to a chair, but Susan nor Mari saw it. Using her telekinetic abilities, she directed Mari to the chair, and then herself to her own.

Susan sat down, Mari right beside her. She found that Michael(sitting the farthest from her in obvious distaste) John and Marcus were across from her, and Delenn was right beside Mari.

"Well, welcome. How are you three today?"

Delenn I guess you're my spokesperson for the night, if you don't mind. 

"Of course not Lexi. John, we are all doing fine."

Susan? 

What kid? 

It is loud. I want to leave. 

Here. 

Susan touched her hand to Mari's head gently, and built a stronger block in her mind.

I'll remove it later Kid. 

"What was that for?" Marcus had asked.

When Susan heard his voice, and it suddenly really clicked that he was there.

What is it with you and this Marcus ? 

Nothing Mari. 

You used to hold on to… 

They even took that away from me… 

When? 

I dunno, but I remember it being implanted into my mind that he was gone. But he's sitting across from me now. I missed him. 

You should talk to him, he asked you. Mari suggested.

It was it strengthen her blocks. She sent to Marcus. She left his surprise, but she guessed that it didn't show on his face. He wasn't afraid though; it made her more relaxed. It seemed the only one who hated her outright was Garibaldi.

"Why Lexi?"

It is incredibly loud in here for a telepath, to many people. Even with good blocks up. 

"Okay. So, how long have you been on Minbar?"

Seven months or so. 

"That was it? It took me a good few years to leave."

I already had some combat training. The hardest thing was keeping me calm, everything else I picked up easily. 

"Where were you trained before?"

None of your business. 

A woman came up and took their orders, then left.

The conversation continued between them for a while then Susan felt something. In the back of her mind, in the noise of the people all around her was a tinge, of something not right. Her body went stiff, her hand to her pike and her mind open. Around the room she slightly scanned looking for that abnormality, that coldness. She found it, specifically, a fierce hatred, combined with a purpose. She scanned him lightly to pick up reasoning thoughts, as he walked closer to where she was sitting.

"S..Lexi?" Delenn asked.

She didn't answer. She was concentrated on his thoughts, a PPG loaded, ready to fire, at someone important, a head figure, a symbol to all…Delenn! She did a deeper scan, trying not to alert him to her intruding presence. He was going to walk by and simply try and shoot Delenn.

Susan opened up her telekinetic powers to where she could feel the matter of his body moving forwards, the muscles in his hands as they tensed on his weapon.

He walked closer unnoticed by her companions. In fact, they were staring at her trying to figure what she was doing.

Closer.

He pulled his hand out of his pocket.

Susan felt strings of her mind wrap around the metal PPG and pull it upward out of his hand. She jumped up, swiftly extended and tripped him with her pike, and then laid the weapon down in front of Mr. Garibaldi.

Mr. Garibaldi, I'd advise you arrest this man.   
She hadn't moved from her position, the pike pointed at his neck.

"I've got him, you can step back now."

Susan stepped back, collapsing her pike and placing it back on her belt. She could feel everyone staring at her, standing there wondering how exactly she had pulled that off, hooded and alone.

I think this chapter went a little slow at the beginning? Any problems? Looking for anything? (Yeah I know, Marcus and Susan, if you beg me for it, it might come faster) Ooh and here is a fun question for all whom review (or if you just want to answer the question) If you could do one thing to Bester in your own power, what would it be? (Basically, if Bester walked into the same room with you, and you had five seconds to do whatever you wanted, what would it be?) Okay, I might use this later Anyway, thank you all, and please Review! Thankies


	5. Trust Friends.

Delenn and John walked though blue sector towards Susan's room.

"She's going to be here, but don't expect her to be happy." Delenn told John quite frankly.

"I'm not going to do anything but thank her for saving your life. She won't know that I know it is her."

"It is her job. We're here." She gave him a look.

"I know, I know, but an excuse none the less, Delenn." 

Susan's door chimed. She collapsed her pike and scanned beyond the door to see who it was. She would have cursed if she could have. John couldn't see her without her hood…where was it? She opened her mind feeling around  for the fabric. There it was. After concentrating, she grabbed her cloak telekinetically and pulled it towards her. She walked towards the door to open it, as she placed on her hood.

Sorry for making you two wait. Come in, sit down if you'd like.

"Computer Lights, medium." Delenn commanded.

I didn't notice. Sorry.

"It is fine, Lexi. Where is Mari?" Delenn asked while looking for the young child.

She's asleep in the other room. She didn't get to much sleep last night.

            "Lexi, I would like to thank you for yesterday." 

            Don't thank me, it is my job. She sent  to him.

            "I know, but you still acted superbly."

            Thank you, Captain.

            Susan felt a small prick in the back of her mind, an indescribable terror, slowly becoming bigger. 

            Absolute Pain.

            Absolute Hopelessness.

            Absolute Terror.           

            Ex.. excuse me. 

            Susan stood up from the couch quickly and made her way over to the small bedroom where Mari was sleeping, in obvious distress. Mari tossed and turned in her sleep, curling up as if to protect herself.  John and Delenn- unsure of what was going on- followed. Susan ran her hand down the side of the bed, and then gently shook Mari awake. The small girl panicked , not sure exactly where she was, fought Susan off and scrambled against the steel wall, body tense, her mind scanning about her.

            Get away from me! Mari broadcasted in a wide range, and everyone in the room heard it.

            It's okay, Mari, it's okay. Mari it's Susan.

            Mari's small frame relaxed and she started shaking slightly. 

            Susan? Her hand reached out towards Susan, but Susan didn't see it. Susan did feel her need for her to be there, and sat on the bed. Pulling Mari close, she enveloped the trembling child in a hug and repeated telepathically over and over that she was in fact okay, and that she was there.

            After a few minutes she realized again that John and Delenn were still there.

            I'm sorry, Mari does this sometimes. Go for now, I'll explain later.

            "She called you, Susan. I heard it." John stated calmly.

            Every part of Susan's body tensed, for a moment.

            It is a nickname of mine. I apologize for her broadcasting like that.

            "I don't think it is." John took a step closer to her.

            Susan wanted to run. They couldn't see her like this, there was no way he could see her like this. She was quite aware she could place a suggestion in both of their minds, that Susan wasn't in actuality her name, but, that was even worse than lying to them. She just stayed silent.

             Delenn spoke. "Susan…"

            NO! Delenn… She sent the message privately.

            "He knows now, Susan. We're your friends."

            Mari had been silent, not moving and just listening to what was going on. She spoke to Susan You wanted them to know. It's okay…

            I…

            She stood up facing Delenn, and slowly removed the black hood from her face. Her eyes were shut, her mouth a grim line. She bit her lip slightly but stood tall not out of pride but out of defiance. Her brown hair was in a tight French braid, and the most prominent feature on her face stood out like an angry fire; a Psicorps symbol taking up almost the entirety of her left cheek.

            Yes. John, it's me.

             He stood there in silence, realization that this person was really Susan. So many things flooded back. She looked smaller without the Earth Force uniform, not as strong, but there was an undeniable fierceness about her. 

            "I'm so glad you're alive." It wasn't what he wanted to say, but words nonetheless. He stepped towards her to give her a hug, and she took a step back.

            Please, don't touch me. She sounded calm, but there was something…

-*-***--Susan's Mind --***-*-

            Silence. Total darkness added in with the deafening silence, physically and mentally. She has been laying there, the cold seeping into her skin. Then, suddenly she heard the click of of a lock and the door opening slowly. She fought all pain, and forced herself up into a sitting position, even though it made her want to retch. The drugs-whatever they had injected made her sick, and stopped all of her abilities. She didn't know who it was, but she could hear the steps coming toward her.

            She scrambled backwards, until she was up against the cold metal wall. She wanted to look up, but she couldn't see him anyway. 

            "Hello. He grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her into a standing position. He legs were so weak; she could hardly support her own weight. Then, he brought his lips onto hers…

-**--***---***--

            John stopped. "I won't. Susan, it's good to have you back."

            She nodded, then added bitterly Though not the way I thought I'd be coming back. John, I don't want the others to know yet.

            "Susan, we're your friends."

            You didn't know me.

            "I did. I knew."

            I know you did. But Steven and Michael don't know, and I don't want them to know it is me yet.

            "I can understand. But Susan?"

            Yeah?

            "They're your friends too and they've been waiting to be able to welcome you back home."

*-**--***---****----*****-----******------*****-----****----***---**--*-

Wow!! *blush* thank you all for the wonderful reviews I've received, Believe it or not, they make me write a WHOLE lot faster -_-;;; and I did really enjoying reading what you'd do to Bester.  Please Keep reviewing, yall guys are great!! ^_^  Oh and, I'm sorry for this chapter being kinda…I like it, but not much happened. Erp… surprises ahead @.@. Again, Thanks Thanks and Thanks!!  
  
  



	6. Invision: Some things do change.

Hey Guys! I know, its been awhile, but Real life caught up with me and hard. Sorry @.@ Anyway, I hope you enjoy this part.

Delenn! What do you mean Lyta isn't on the station!? 

            Delenn sighed in a chair across from where Susan was sitting in her guest quarters. "She left approximately the day before we arrived. I've contacted her…but…"

            But what?

            Mari spoke telepathically to Susan personally. Why are you angry?

            I'll explain later Susan sent back.

            "But…she said she could not be on the station for at least a week-and she also gave a warning that there were mentions of, blip,"She paused unsure of the meaning of the word, "activity in this area."

            Oh… She trailed of with curses in her own mind.

            Mari grabbed Susan's arm and got as close to her as she could,waves of fear emitting from her mind to Susan.   

"Susan, may I ask what that means?"

            It means they've documented unregistered Earth telepaths in this area. Us.

            "How?"

            Does it matter? It could have been anyone, it wasn't like we were hiding the fact that Mari and I were telepaths.

            Susan was trying to calm Mari down, by sending reassuring waves of confort to her, though she didn't feel very reassured herself.

            "You are protected by  the Mimbari Government. As a ranger, you immediately qualified for Minbari citizenship, and you did take it."

            I am aware… but legalitys won't stop them. Offically yes, unofficially they can do whatever in the hell they want.

            What is it that they want?

            Control Delenn, in the end, control.

-*-*-A little while Later-*-*-

            Delenn, I really do not want to go to this meeting.

            It was part of the arranged plan.

            May I have permission to go to the training room until the end of your meeting?

            Delenn paused in thought and concented. "However, Mari will come with me."

            No! There was a fierce protectiveness in Susan, and she pulled Mari close.

            Delenn, with the treat of the Psi Corps showing up, I want her with me.

-*-*-*-Delenn's mind-flashback-*-*-*-*

Delenn opened the small door after it had been unlocked by one of the rangers with her. She had inisisted on coming to help save her friend. The door opened to reaveal a tiny cell, the only light coming in from the hallway behind her. She could see, two bony figures, the larger one curled around a smaller one, as if she was protected the other. The body moved and turned around, forcing itself to stand up, beyond all forces that tried stopped it, muscle atrophy, starvation and other things. She looked up, and Delenn gasped as she was the reminates of what used to be Susan Ivaonva. 

Susan took a stance as if to fight, but Delenn could see her legs quaking to hold up her starving frame. 

            She'd simply sent Don't touch her. 

            And collapsed.

            Two rangers, that had been with Delenn picked up each of them easily, and they escaped to a white star, never looking back.

-*-*-*-End flashback-*-*-*-

            "Very well, but you two will be careful."

            When are we not?

            "When your up to something."

            Very well.  
            Delenn led them to the training room and left, and Susan and Mari walked inside the quiet room.

            At this time only two Rangers were practicing off to the side, doing simple spar movements, the main floor left free to anyone who wished t use it. The weights were off to Susan's right, and benches lined the walls. 

            Mari you can sit over there, and work on your History assignment for your teacher on Minbar.

            Why DO I have to learn Minbari history? She whined slightly and sulked on her way to the bench, guided by Susan's telekentics. Do you think you could help me?

            Susan sent something of mental apologetic shrug,Earth didn't even know the Minbari existed until I was in high school, not enough time to create a textbook. Trust me, I'd get everything wrong.

            But the guy voice is so annoying. She referred to the small data pad, the a set of small headphones for her use.

            Work anyway, Delenn wants me to quiz you tomorrow.

            Tomorrow?

            Yeah, Kid. Like it or not, you need to keep up with some educational studies.

            She pouted and turned her little data pad on, listening to the notes on history.

            Susan stretched, and the proceeded to start with simple movements.

            Expand pike, thrust forward, sweep, bring back, collapse pike, repeat. 

            She moved in those motions with grace from experience feet falling into a familiar rhymic pattern. Her telekentics expanding around her, to where she could feel the movement of Mari's feet swaying back and forth, the two others sparing pikes crashing into eachother, all while she kept up the motions in silence underneath her hooded cloak. She registered the door sliding open behind her, and continued going on with the movements.

            "Hello Lexi, it I good to see you here."The familiar voice of Marcus washed over her ears. She didn't stop moving.

            Hi, you here to train this morning?

            "Like every morning. I see you're here for that purpose.

            Of course.

            "Would you like to spar?"

            She paused in her actions and debated weather she should. 

            Sure, why not?

            "Good."

            They took their stances.

             Susan concentrated solely on Marcus, his entire mass. She couldn't see him, but she could feel his outline, every particle that made up he being. She felt his hands clench around his pike, and his right foot move forward as he swept the pike low. She blocked with ease, and they focused on each other going around in circles. The sparring continued, each hitting the other lightly, and then recovering quickly. Finally Marcus gained the upper hand and tripped her onto the mat below. 

            He walked up to her, and put his pike to he neck.

            Susan's mind suddenly lost where she was…

            *~*~*~*Flashback*~*~*~*

            Susan was laying, down, her bare back against the cold stone floor. Someone, was standing over her, she could hear them, and slightly feel them, but with the drugs they had in her she couldn't really tell. She was completely aware mentally, and panicked.

            Hello. Having trouble?

            She couldn't reply in anyway, she was completely defenseless and she attempted to scramble backwards.

            Don't run away.  

            The voice suddenly sounded trusting, friendly, and Susan's body relaxed, even though a small part of her knew, and screamed for the man to get away…

            ~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~*

            Suddenly she realized that she had Marcus above her head and was telekinetically holding him. She put him down immediately, and was blushing underneath her hood, and shaken by the experience. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…

            "That's quite all right, just warn me when you do that next time."

            I don't normally just do those things…I'm sorry.

            "Its fine. I'm sure it is an instinctive reaction…"

            No, it was completely unacceptable on my part. I shouldn't start to hurl people across the room…

            "You didn't. You raised me over your head…"

            About 15 feet

            "True. Do you want to keep sparring?"

            She paused. No, not really.

"Is there anything you want to do?"

Why do you ask?

"Because I did."

She thought some rather choice words. I want to go walk around.

            "Then shall I escort you?"

            Susan balked at the idea initially, but knew she wasn't getting anywhere without someone with her. You shall, I presume.

            "Where to?"

            Anywhere. And then she sent to Mari, Come on kid, we're leaving.

            -*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Where are we exactly?

            She could have scanned him, but she didn't want to.

            "The observation Dome…I know… but its normally quiet and relatively empty, and I got the impression your not really a people person."

            Marcus was beginning to effect her, it had been to long since she'd been around him. She wanted…that didn't matter.

            Not now, it…She paused for words. I don't like large crowds.

            "Or people standing when you're on the ground."

            It was instinct.

            "Sure…"

            Susan? Mari sent privately. 

            Hrm Kid?

            Whats the observation Dome used for?

            To look at the stars.

            Do they look different here?

            There is a different perspective, I guess.

            "Have you ever been to Babylon 5?"

            No. She knew sadness has slipped though, she cursed silently.

            He felt it, but ignored it for the moment. "Have you ever seen the Stars from space?"

            She could remember standing here so many times, contemplating, or just for comfort, she wished she could see them again, the light, her hope in the distance. She paused unsure of how much of her past she should give away. Yes, I used to be a pilot. She still was actually, her license didn't expire for another three months.

            "What did you fly?"

            "Starfuries." She could feel the rush flying though space even now. 

            She felt a wave of sadness come over him. "I had a friend who loved this place. She was also a pilot, best flyer I'd ever known, and a wonderful person to get to know, if she'd let you. She…"

            God, he was talking about her. She saw flashes of herself from his mind; it was slightly unnerving. She felt strong emotions, love, sorrow, a hatred for the psicorps. She was amazed by the fierce waves that came to her, even though she was attempting to block.

            "She got caught by the Psicorps. We don't even know if she's alive anymore."

            She wanted to tell him with a pasiosthat she was there, standing in front of him, to stop his pain. All she had to do was reach out, tell him that she was right here. She wanted his embrace, even though eight months ago she wouldn't have admitted it. Things had changed…

            -*-*-*-*-Flashback-*-*-*-*

            It was cold, dark and quiet. Not the sound of a single animal, or anything besides her own shallow breaths. It hurt to breathe any deeper. She didn't think she could move, she hadn't tried in awhile…6 "meals" ago, if she'd counted right, six small loafs of bread that appeared, no human interaction at all. They'd left them, and she'd hadn't eaten them. She knew there was something in them, and it made her sick anyway, some drug, something. She couldn't tell, couldn't think to tell. 

            She focused, on happy thoughts, how Marcus would pay attention to her, or crack a small joke or how he didn't believe in luck, but seemed to have a nack for getting things right, his accent, anything. She had to stay alive, they'd come and get her…they would…

            -*-*-*-*End flashback-*-*-*-

            It had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. She knew she had to tell him, and she had to soon. She felt his sorrow reverberate though her mind.

            Marcus…I'm here…She removed her hood slowly, and stood head tilted downwards. She could feel his shock, surprise, all his emotions mingled within an intense relief and love… He simply embraced her, placing his head into her hair, and holding her tight. "Susan, God…"

            Her legs stopped supporting her, as she leaned into his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He was there, he loved her. It was a silent revelation, and she just let his emotions flow into hers, until she couldn't distinguish between the two, and she didn't care.

Her hands and somehow gripped on his shirt, and she just simply sent Just don't go. Please don't go.

            -*-*-*-*-*End of chapter, more to come!*-*-*-*- 

Ah ah! I did it, Marcus and Susan!! Yipee!! Did you like it? I REALLY hope yall did, because I'm shaky on the romance stuff.

Anyway, there is more to come, and I thank yall for the wonderful reviews… The last two reviews really made me start writing,

So, I'm telling you, review=faster story from me ^_^ You're wonderfull!!!!!!!!!   
  



	7. A Mortal Hell So Cold.

To anyone whom has been reading my ficcie: As of: 3/15/02 I am going on a fast from certain media sourses, and fanfiction.net is one of them. Therefore, I will not be reading or writing fan fiction for 30 days, and instead of reading fanfiction, I'll be reading my bible ^_^ Well, I hope you enjoy what I have written so far- and I do plan to finish this after I have completed it. God bless yall 

^_^ - Crystal Anne (Moon Bunny)

*-*-*-*Chapter 6**-*-*-*-

            "So Delenn,"Marcus asked, "off to another wonderful meeting?"

            "Yes of course, what else do you do on a space station?"

            "I'm going to pick up Lexi, and then head there. What are your affairs for the day?"

            "Same as yours, unfortunately, The captain wants me there. Delenn, you can refer to Susan as Susan around me, she told me yesterday."

            She stopped and looked at him with a quizzical expression for a second before grinning. "That is very good."

            "Yes it is." They continued walking down the hall.

             "I'm very glad she did- she needed to."

            "How so?"

            "A lot happened. She won't let anyone even touch her anymore. She's … extremely…distant I guess…except for Mari." Delenn sighed.

            "I've noticed those two are always together."

            "It is partly out of necessity, for Mari, and partly because Susan won't let her out of a room without her unless forced to."

            "Necessity?"

            "Since Susan has telekinetic abilities… she acts a Mari's sight she feeds her own abilities though her constantly so that Mari has a sense of sorts where she is."

            "That makes since."

            "Here is her room."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Susan followed Delenn and Marcus into what was the war room, and now was simply more of a meeting place in times of peace. Mari walked behind her, complaining about being dragged along, but refusing to leave Susan's side. As soon as they were in the room, she opened her senses to feel what she could, and who was there. Garibaldi, whom had just seen her, and had rather unpleasant thoughts in his head, Franklin, whom she just realized she hadn't met sense coming to Babylon 5, then John. She led Mari along to a rather large oval table. Everyone was still standing, so she also stood.

            Captain Sheridan spoke up, "Doctor Franklin, I do not think you've met Ranger Lexi. She arrived with Delenn a few days ago, and the girl beside her is Mari."

            "Hello, nice to meet you both." He smiled. "Mari, "He started walking towards her, "Let me look at that scar, hrm?" Susan and Mari could both feel his good intentions, but Mari jumped away and hid behind Susan, sending with an angry tone, Don't get near me.

            Susan grabbed hold of her hands for comfort, before sending an apologetic message to Franklin, Sorry, she doesn't like people coming towards her, and you shocked her a little.

            -*-*-*-*-*Flashback—Mari's Mind-*-*-*-*-*

                        "Mommy and Daddy will come back if I'm a good girl." She'd convinced herself that if she didn't use her telepathic abilities, they'd come back and sweep her up into their arms, and Daddy would kiss her cheek, just like he'd done when she would come home from school when she was little.

            She repeated it again. "My real Mommy and Daddy will come back and GET me, if I'm a good girl and don't speak to anyone in my mind." That should be clear enough. They didn't understand. She wanted them back.

            One of the men stepped forward. "We're your Parents now. Listen we want you to speak with your mind, its okay. This is your home."

            "You're not my REAL parents!"

            "I didn't want to have to do this to you, but if you don't p-speak, speak with your mind, then we're going to have to take normal speech from you."  

            "They're coming to get me! No!"

            She watched him step closer to her, his body cornering her. She trying to move had his mind entered hers-with no training she couldn't even fathom how to block him. She screamed, and suddenly it stopped. They man ran a finger down her cheek, I'm sorry.

 She hadn't spoken a word since.

            -*-*-* 

            "Sorry, still, I would like to have a look at that later." The doctor insisted, persistent as ever. 

            Minbari doctors have looked at it- believe me there. There isn't anything they can do for it; it is a chemical burn. 

            "Still…"

            John Sheridan interrupted their conversation, and started the meeting. It was a relatively standard meeting, though Susan was slightly surprised that Raiders were back and disturbing that station once again. They had fighters out to patrolling trying to ease the problem as much as they could. They'd also lost 6 fighters in the last bout, far to many by anyone's standards.          It continued on, until they were interrupted by a call from C&C telling the Captain he had an incoming call. 

            "I'll take on the panel in here."

            John moved over to a comm. station and spoke "Computer receive."

            "Hello Captain."

            Susan froze. She knew that voice, to well, the calm yet insincere voice of the cruelest person on Earth (as far as Susan was concerned) Alfred Bester.

            Fear shot though her body, even though she tried to suppress it. He wasn't here, he wasn't here…  
  
            *Flashback-Susan's mind*

            She had forgotten how cold snow could be after living in a temperature-controlled environment for over five years. She didn't really focus on that, she had to get out of here, she new she was trapped, her mind screamed with many voices filled with hopelessness from people she had known from the underground in her time. "You can't run from a Psi Cop."

            And that's exactly what she was doing.

            She knew all the basics to avoid them, get in large crowds, and to random telepathic burst to throw them off. She knew to stay calm, not to be afraid, it was extremely easy to pick up fear…but she was afraid in her mind, even though she was trying desperately to suppress it. She knew the young telepath who had found her had radioed in for assistance. She knew they were coming. 

            She turned the corner of a street she'd remembered from childhood, all the houses still painted the same, the white snow covering the yards, but the streets snow plowed and black. She ran, turning at a house and pulling out a key from her pocket. Fumbling with the key and speaking into a computerized system for access, she rushed into her house and shut and locked the door. She wished she had more time to look at the plaques on the wall from her childhood, sit on the couch her mother had played with her on as a child, but there was no time. She was running from memory as well as the present. She had to hurry. Susan rushed up the stairs and into a room she hadn't dared open sence her brother's death. His room. The X-wing fighters of that day, still hanging from the celieng, the picture of his girlfriend never removed.  She pulled open the closet and pulled down a metal case from the top, ignoring the old clothing and everything else. Setting it on the bed she opened it quickly. Inside was very little, but very important. Her brother's metals and ribbons at the top corner, his dog tags and a PPG with two charges. Two. She grabbed it; it was better than nothing. Closing the case she replaced it and then got out of there. They'd look for her and she knew it. Now armed, she felt a little better, but she had to move. 

            She ran, she wasn't sure exactly where she was going, but she ran, she knew she had to keep moving. They had her signature; she could feel them trying to scan her in the back of her mind. They were scanning for her, they didn't know where exactly she was, but the fact she was close. She turned a corner, and stopped as she looked down the street and saw a man, dressed in black walking toward her. She turned around and saw another from the other direction. She looked every way, four of them, she was surrounded.

            She had two charges, she knew she had enough to kill one of them and run, one tried to enter her mind, and she blocked, jut because of the distance. She ran forward, and pulled out the PPG ready to fire.

            She was close enough, and about to pull the trigger when she felt a cold force came over her body, and she found she couldn't move. Her fingers relaxed involuntarily, and her she found herself on her knees in the snow.

            The snow was cold.

            The man's eyes in front of her were colder.

            Everyone had said Hell was hot, but they were wrong.

            She looked at the man in front of her, his thin line of almost a smile. Bester. 

            She couldn't move, the snow seeped into her clothing but she couldn't care. 

            He spoke, "It is an oddly pleasant surprise to see you. I had no idea you were one of us. You must tell me how you managed that feet."

            "In hell!" She spit at him. It froze in the air.

            He shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, Susan, if you don't cooperate, that is where your going to be."

            -*-*-*-*-*-*

            Susan pulled Mari close and listened to them speak. She was glad she couldn't be seen.

            "Of course."

            She'd missed something.

            "I need you to make sure that these telepaths are properly handles and are brought to my care immediately."

            "You didn't tell me who they were."

            "That is a minor detail captain, about who. If you see two blind and mute telepaths, capture them and put them in the brig. They are very dangerous, and are willing to manipulate people so they can escape. A team and I will be there immediately to bring them back home. I will see you then Captain. Bester out."

            Sheridan sighed. 

            "They want you two captured."

            I'm not going back, we're not going back Captain. Susan sent that to everyone.

            "They do have jurisdiction over telepaths, there isn't much I can do."

            I've got Minbari citizenship. I'm fine. Mari doesn't. Is it possible she could get sanctuary of some sort?

            "It is possible…"

            John,she sent privately you know damn well it is, as do I. I didn't live here for four years without picking up regs, because we're neutral territory, the whole thing is perfectly legal. I know Telepaths can't claim sanctuary in Earth territory. I need Mari protected, I refuse to have her go back.

            Garibaldi looked at John "Personally, I think the Psi Corps should do what they need to. Every time we've had rouge telepaths on this station has suffered serious damage, we've had them on our tails, also there is the…other thing."

            You'd turn us in!?! Her thoughts were shattered, any trust she use to have in him had just been torn into miniscule pieces. Do you have ANY idea, ANY idea what it is like to be there!? Who do you think did this to me? What about your friend?! Would you have sent her?

            He was going to think she'd scanned him, but she couldn't care. She was also broadcasting to everyone in the room. 

            He paused. "She's different, she didn't deserve it…she isn't like you. "

            Because I'm different your willing to send me back to hell!? Maybe I should drag you with me! Because its people like you that put me where I was! Its people like you that put …

            "Susan has nothing to do with this."

            She exploded, he couldn't understand. I have everything to do with this Michael. She'd pushed him up against the wall telekinetically. She held her hands out in front of her, removing her hood with her mind. Its people like you. And I'm not going back.

            Marcus put a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped, turned and tripped him before he could blink. Grabbing Mari by the hand, she left the room.

            Garibaldi looked at the closing door and cursed.

            Marcus got up, and looked at it. "I'll go get her, she can't leave this floor."

            "Are you sure?" Delenn asked. "I am concerned she might attack you. She doesn't…"

            "I know she's jumpy, I already went though that. But I think she trusts me, and I'll find her."

            "Think?"

            "She told me who she was voluntarily." He kept out the rest.

            "Very well, bring her back here if you can. If you can't, just make sure she gets to her quarters."

            "She will, Entil'Zha ." And with that he left the room.

            Garibaldi looked at everyone in the room. "Please tell me I wasn't the only one who didn't know."

            "I didn't either." Steven shook his head. "My God, what did they do to her?"

*End of Six*

Sorry, I promise I'm writing, you wouldn't BELIEVE the trouble I had with this chapter!!! Oh Oh!! There is THIS GREAT book out by JMS called  Delicate Creatures, it isn't that long, and is WONDERFULLY illustrated. It cost 16.95 go look for it!! Oh, and of course REVIEW ^_~  
  



	8. I'll need no words to Understand.

Chapter 7

            Its HERE!! And Its MUSH!! For all those I/M fans who have been waiting… HERE you are!! Quick Review for those who've forgotten. Susan Got caught by the Psi Corps, then rescued, (By Delenn) but ended up Blind and Mute due to the Psi Corps. She ended up a ranger, with her little Shadow Mari following her everywhere. Currently, Best is going to arrive on the Station in two days, threatening to take her and Mari back…but that's not going to happen…or is it? :Þ  (That is really quick, I hope that gets you sort of back into things. 

            Marcus walked down the hall, looking for the caped figure of Susan Ivaonva. There wasn't many places she could go-he knew she couldn't leave this level. He found her sitting on a bench in the observation room, with Mari on her lap.

            Hello Marcus.

            "You did give Garibaldi quite a shock you know."

            Did you hear what he suggested?! I…

            "Do you mind if I sit?"

            No not at all.            

            He sat beside her. "They want you to go back and talk with them."

            Figures. I really don't want to. I'm tired of being around people.

            "You've been jumpy, I've noticed."

            On Minbar I stayed to myself, and Delenn wants me to come back and pretend like everything is great. Is it really that noticeable?

            "Well, considering the fact you've nearly thrown me across the room telepathically and tripped me in a 24 hour span, not meaning to, I might add, I'd say, yeah you are."

            I don't think I've gotten the ranger control thing down like I should. I'm surprised they even passed me.

            "Well, you've never exactly been the calm type."

            I've never exactly been the jumpy type either. I can handle anything, except them.

            "Susan, if you ever…look, I'm here for you okay, no matter what."

            Marcus? She could feel his sincerity, his love. She wrapped her mind in it tightly, afraid to let it leave her. I…don't know how to say what's happened. I'm not sure that I remember all of it, I get bits and pieces at moments…Just let me be on my own okay? I've got to take care of Mari to.

            "You love Mari don't you?"

            I'd protect her with my life.

            Mari added in, She's my big sister.

            "You don't have to have just the two of you. We're here for you as friends. Not just me, but Delenn and Steven, and John. You know that, you've known that."

            I… I'm not the Susan you knew.  She was caught and torn apart.

            "No, I see her, she's right in front of me. She's a little hidden, and probably a little frightened to come out, but I see her."

            I am not frightened.

            "I saw you when Bester came on the vid screen. You tensed up like an animal about to run."

            She knew she couldn't fight that. He isn't someone I want to run in to any time soon.

            "And he's going to be here in two days."

            Don't remind me. 

            "Susan, you're going to have to fight them, here you know that. You can't just hide."

            Do you have any idea what it is like to hide your entire life from yourself? Pretend you something your not? Do you have any idea what it was like sitting there in a school building praying the man in black didn't drag you away? I remember all those moments, every time I have to run. Then they caught me, all because some stupid telepath wanted to eat lunch with me! They wouldn't let me go…you can't run from a psicop. You can't run. You can hide, but you cannot run.

            "You won't be running, you'll be fighting, and I'll be right beside you."

            They'd hurt you, as soon as they saw you, maybe even before. You don't understand what power a telepath holds.

            "I'm not afraid. I just want you alive and here." Marcus took Susan's hand gently . The touch brought on an involuntary scan. A fierce protectiveness, worry, concern, love all mixed together, and all about her. It went though her mind for a brief second before she jerked away, I'm sorry, I scanned you….

            "Susan, I want you to answer a question."

            Okay. Marcus'  nervousness was radiating towards her.

            "Susan, answer honestly, what you feel?"

            She contemplated her answer. I…I felt something… I…could show you, because I think I feel like that… 

            "I trust you enough to do that, Susan. Just tell me what to do, I don't care what you see Susan, ever." 

            She paused.

            I…Marcus, simply hold out your hands and relax.

            He held out his hands to hers, and she touched them gently, before intertwining her fingers in his. She fed her own thoughts, her fear, her confusion, her love, her hopes and dreams all focused about him, but there was an underlying darkness to it all. She let herself fall into his, feeling the warmth engulf her soul. She didn't want to leave.

            She heard his mind in almost a musical tone, How…

***Inside The Minds of…***

"Its all in your mind-in our minds. Here…" Susan projected an image of a room, and they were standing in it. Susan wrapped in his embrace.  
            "It's all in the mind, but this makes it a little better to digest sometimes. My mother would do this when I was a child."

            "She'd make projections of places? Its amazing…It feels real"

            "It should."

            "Do you know how much I missed you?" He spoke into her hair.  
            "Yes."

            "Did you miss me?"  
            Susan took a step away from him, the projection of the room becoming dark, as space appeared around them, as a holographic video screen. The floor shook. Susan placed her hands on her head with a muffled sound before the original projection began to appear again. She took a deep breath… "I…"

            "What was that? The whole thing it felt like it was falling apart."

            "It was, because…" She trailed off…

            "Susan…what?"

            She shook her head. "They told me you were dead."

            "Su…"

            "No, listen."

            "They showed me you were dead. They made me believe you were dead. I didn't know, I couldn't know."

            The projection had gone black. Marcus and Susan stood within a void.

            "Marcus, I watched you die over and over again, and all I wanted was you there. They wouldn't even let me have a hope…" Her words became images, pictures, mere feelings…as she forgot words in telepathy, and resorted to simpler forms. 

            A picture of a White Star exploding in space, a data pad with Cole, Marcus, Ranger ….Dead. Her pain, fear, and loss, all out for him to feel, to know for himself.

            He came up and embraced her; no words would ever be needed. 

** End of 7.

 I wrote something!! Look at me go!! I hope you enjoyed this, and haven't been waiting impatiently. I should be writing more soon ^_^ REVIEW Thankies. –Moon Bunny


	9. I've seen it-the power of the mind.

-*-*-Eight-*-*-

            Delenn escorted Susan to The Captain's quarters. Then she promptly left Susan and John to talk as she took Mari to Marcus' room.

            "Susan, how nice of you to stop by. Take a seat."

            Susan took one on the nearest chair.  She wondered if the room had changed much since she's last been there, but she couldn't tell.

            "Would you like something to drink?"

            Oh, no thank you.

            "Susan, you can take off that hood. You're not in public you know."

            I know. Half the time I don't even notice it is there. She removed it, her pale skin contrasting with her black attire. She paused for a moment. I have something to ask of you… 

            "What?" She could feel his worry. 

            John, if they catch me, and get me off this station. Blow the ship out of the sky. Don't let them take me back. 

            "Susan! I can't do that."

            You can. Hell, I could make you do it if I tried. 

            John chose to ignore the threat for now.

            "I can't kill you. I won't kill you. End of story. Even if it takes Bester with you, it is not happening on my watch."

            Delenn returned. With a quick bow to each other, Delenn immediately asked "Are you ready?"

As far as I'm concerned Delenn, I'll never be ready for him to show up.

            "Susan… He will be tomorrow afternoon. We were told…"

            Who?

            "A contact on the inside, who helped us find you."

            Very well.  What now?

            "Well, Marcus suggested a little sparing to keep you from driving yourself insane. Mari is going to be with you. John has granted her sanctuary, and at your request, if all fails…"****

Mari is going to stay with you and John until better arrangements can be found.

            "All other details will be finalized at the meeting in two hours."

            * Later That day*

  
            Is this what it comes down to Delenn?  
            Delenn nodded, with a sigh. They stood in the War room, waiting for the others to arrive. Susan had removed her hood, everyone who would see her now knew who she was. 

            "Unfortunately Susan, yes. You either leave now, and run. Or stay and prove that you can win the fight."  
            I don't like backing down, Delenn…but…

            "What?"  
            My purpose now is to serve you. I can't do that as a puppet of the Psicorps.

            "You can't do that as a rogue either can you?"

            I have been.  
            "It is time, Susan. Face all fears and learn to conquer; then you will be much stronger."  
            Do you understand? The power that a single mind can possess? Cuz I've seen it. I …  
            "I've seen nearly as much as you have, to the pure power of a single telepath. Lyta…I have not seen nearly as much of the cruel side-but yes. I have seen."  
            The others are coming. Marcus has Mari?

"Yes, they will be here shortly."

            Everyone arrived quickly after that, taking seats around the table, quietly discussing the situation at hand. 

            Delenn stood taking everyone attention with a wave of her hand. "We have decided, that Susan and Mari will stay on the station. Basically what we want to do, is inform Bester that he legally cannot take them, and if he still does, the Minbari government can get involved because Susan is a Ranger and Mari is under the protection of this station and our government. The problem is, we don't think that information will stop them."

            "What do they want so badly from you?" Dr. Franklin looked at the three of them critically.  
            Susan nodded her head. Let me explain…

*Flashback*  
  


Everything … every breath, every sight every sound was completely engulfed in

Psicorps propaganda. The walls, arranged with different signs, all reading things like "Trust the Corps." "Obey." The air was laid thick with the repeating mantra of the Psicorps, telling her to trust them to believe in them…that all this could stop if she did. She wasn't sure how long she had been in there-but it hadn't been that long, though it had felt like longer. She hadn't seen anyone since they'd thrown her into the room, after they'd ripped her mind apart for information…She tried to push her way through the fog that had entered her mind do to drugged, but she couldn't. There was silence in her mind.

They came in. Three men, immediately capturing her mind placing it under they're complete control. The grabbed her by her wrists roughly pulling her to her feet and forcing her out the door. They injected her with something…she only felt the prick of a needle…and as soon as her eyes opened again she found herself in a white room, strapped down to a bed, two Doctors hovering over some equipment. She turned her head to get a better view. It was filled with wires, control panels, and monitors each of them somehow connected to her.

            "Good. You're awake."

            She couldn't speak, and she still was on whatever sleepers meds that they had put her on. She just glared.

            "Ahh, of course." He turned to the other Doctor. "Meredith, lets get started.

She couldn't remember much, more blurs, moments of awareness as her mind felt as if it wanted to leave her body… sharp pain…then nothing.  
           When she awoke, everything…everything was louder, magnified to an extent she couldn't explain…her mind cried out in pain as she tired to focus her blocks, to make them stronger, until it was down to a bearable level. She didn't move, she didn't want to alert the two people in the room to her presence. That's when she noticed it…she could feel the matter around her, feel the particles of the bed, the chair beside it, the IV coming out of her arm, her blood running through her veins. She could feel it all. She concentrated, slowly undoing the buckles that were keeping her down. Taking a deep breath she jumped up. Every part of her body ached, sore, tired and suffering from malnutrition, but she couldn't care…she had something …a power that they didn't know she had, and a chance to escape. And she wasn't going to let them take her.  
         She could feel them in the room staring at her, shocked . They immediately tried to stop her telepathically and alert some others. She blocked them. She used her mind to push them back, and strong as she could, and they both hit the wall with a crash. She felt all around her with her mind. A control panel. She gripped the sides with the small strings and pulled back, the panel destroyed in wires and sparks. Another was destroyed. She tore everything apart as fast as she could. She heard a hiss. She jumped off the bed, and ran to the door, struggling to open it, though it wouldn't open. She tried to push it with her mind, but it resisted.  She could feel gas going through the air, and she knew it was inevitable that she would breath it. Everything started to go hazy, and she struggled harder to escape…  
            

***Present***  
            I awoke in an isolation chamber. That's about it. She shook off the memory. They want me because I discovered later, that the two Doctors were killed. Basically I'm the result of a experiment going basically right- and well, I destroyed most of there 

Equipment, so anything I may have heard could help them figure out how to replicate the experiment correctly. However, I'd have to be willing, due to the strength of my abilities when I'm awake, and also if I'm drugged, its to hard to find things in someone's mind.

            "So basically they want to break you."

            Exactly. Anyway back to the plan. She motioned at Delenn who then took the floor again. 

            "Mrs. Alexander has agreed to come back to the station for a day or to, to keep watch over the Psicops, though she did warn, she cannot do much. Besides that- it is making sure they stay on the station and stay away fro…" Captain Sheridan's link beeped.

            "Sheridan, go."

            "This is docking bay 4. A civilian ship just came in with 6 Psicops aboard. And requested to see you. They are on their way."

            "Stall them!"

            "Can't sir. Two men are already on your way. I think they were scanned…"

            "Sheridan out."

By the end of the conversation, Susan had already grabbed Mari from where she was sitting next to Marcus and was ready to go to the door. 

            "Susan stop!" Marcus grabbed Mari's hand.

            Let go of her and let me leave.

            "You're not going anywhere without me."

            Fine then, but if your coming with me, get off you ass and lets go! She pulled Mari forward, pushing his hand off Mari's mentally and headed towards the door.

            "You realize you're heading into C&C?"

            They're coming through the other doors from the docking bays. I know this station!  
            He put his hands up. "Lead the way."

-*-*End of Eight-*-* Look!! I got something out, even if I think it is a very weak chapter. Tell me what y'all think, and I should have the next part out soon!! I'm serious, I can't leave you right here forever now…not with Bester so close… ^_~ Please Review, and y'all are great!! 


	10. Hello Boys

This is nine…not the last but we are getting close!!

            Susan ran through the door into C&C, and the first thing she heard was a incredibly confused voice "Commander? Is that you?"  
            She stopped, as she was recognized, and immediately pulled her hood back on her head, cursing mentally in the process. She could tell by the voice is was Corwin, on duty in C&C. Some things would never change.

            "What…how did you…"

            Corwin, did the Captain change my codes? She ignored his shock, and confusion, she had to move, and move fast.

            He flinched, visibly, and he panicked. Susan felt both, and sighed. "Talk to me normally."

            "She can't. She's mute." Marcus interjected quickly. "Corwin, answer the question, did the Captain change her codes."

            "Some, not all. All the ones that could actually be done from outside this room, yes. The others he didn't."

            Marcus, I need you by the main control panel. She went to her old station, and it almost seemed like old times…this is where she was suppose to be, where she wanted to be. I have to scan you deeply, and keep it for a minute…I have to be able to see…

            "Okay. Do it."

She concentrated on scanning his mind; pushed the threads of her mind outwards and into his. She felt his surface thoughts, the calmness that radiated through his mind, the wondering thoughts about exactly how she was going to do this, and devoted protection to her. She kept going. Blurs of images, things past and present swirled by, and she made her way to his senses, and then she could see through him. What he was seeing.

            Wow. She was nearly overwhelmed by the sences she was having to control, but she held fast, ignoring the slight headache that was beginning to form. She could see the panel she could feel was there, see the colors of the buttons, the navigation panel, everything. Running her hand over one of the panels she started pushing in digits.

            The Computer voice droned "Need voice identification for lockdown of C&C."

            Susan cursed. Corwin, do you have authorization to do this code?  
            "I should, if you had it- but I didn't know it existed. How did…"

            It exists because of the shadow war; only the captain and I had authorization.   
            "Okay." She could feel his hesitance, but he would. 

            Good.

            Say, name and rank.  
            "Commander Corwin."

            Alpha 2 , 2, 5, 9, 9, 3, sigma, 2, 4, 1, 3, omega. 

            He repeated it perfectly.

            "Timed Lockdown of C&C could not be performed, voice identification match failed."

            She pulled herself out of Marcus' mind, only to hear the sound of 4 PPG's powering up.

            I don't have time to deal with this! She pulled the PPG's out of their hands, and flung them across the room, nearly hitting Corwin in the process. We've got to be going.  
            She grabbed Mari's hand and they went out of the nearest turbo lift.

            We need to go to brown sector. We don't have a lot of time. Bottom floor, and from there across.

*********

            "Captain." Bester's voice was flat, as his dark eyes looked at Sheridan. "I need to know where they are." He didn't explain, he already could feel from their surface thoughts that they knew what he wanted. His team of five telepaths stood behind him.

            He looked at Bester calmly from his seat in the War room. "They are under our protection, and you have no authority over either of them."

            "As telepathic civilians of earth- they are ours Captain."

            "Ranger Susan Ivanova has Minbari Citizenship, and has protection from the Minbari Government." Delenn stood up to him. "You touch her, and I will have white stars dispatched to the Psi Corps headquarters in less than 15 minutes."

            Bester looked completely collected, they couldn't tell if this surprised him or not.

            "Mari is a rogue telepath, and as a minor we have complete authority over her."

            "Mari asked for sanctuary on this station, Mr. Bester, and I have complied. You touch either of them, and as Delenn said there will be White Stars dispatched to every Psicorps location faster than you can think."

            "Don't worry captain. I won't touch them, and I won't leave with them, but, I do have my orders, and I will carry them through. Good day Captain." Bester nodded, and motioned to his team, and they headed out the door to C&C.

            Sheridan looked at the door they left.

            "He couldn't have known she went out that way…"Garibaldi stated looking at the door.

            "He scanned us!"

-*-*-*-*-

            The doors to the turbo lift were closing as doors were opening from the War room. Bester heard the turbo lift close as he looked around the room, observing the unretrieved PPGs on the floor. Looking at Corwin, he scanned.  
            He had his orders- "Get them-if not, Get the sample."  
            Bester pushed into Corwin's mind, he didn't care how much it hurt him. He had to know where they were and now. 

            Turbo lift, they had just gotten on the turbo lift…  
He sent a suggestion into the Commander's mind, about how to turn off the turbo lifts…he found it, the code, and how to do it from C&C. He took control of Corwin's body, and he walked to the panel, pushed a few buttons and his authorization code. The computer announced that turbo lift two had been shut off.

            He didn't pull out of Corwin's mind- not yet. He still needed him.

-*-*-*-*-*

            Ivanova could feel as the turbo lift stop abruptly. Marcus we're not on a floor are we?

            "No."

            Susan clinched her fists. They've already caught us.

            Mari whimpered telepathically and pulled up as close to Susan as she could get.

            "I'm going to protect you."

            Marcus…there isn't anything you can do…

            "Susan…I…"

            He pulled her close, and removed her hood. "I'll always look for you, I'll always protect you, no matter what. No matter the cost." He kissed her softly. She leaned into it deepening the kiss. She knew-and he knew-this might be the only one they ever would share. She clung to him, as Mari clung to her. She held on to the hope that he could save her, that everything would be alright. We've got to find a way out of here.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-

            Bester made sure three of his team were standing at the entrance door to C&C and telepathically suggesting that anyone who might want to come through that they needed to be somewhere else. That should take care of the Sheridan problem for now. The other two were busy holding off the four in C&C. Bester fingered the C&C panel slowly, pulling out the codes to turn on the vid screen, and then turning on the camera in the turbo lift.   
            He watched with little amusement as Susan pulled away from Marcus. There hands still connected. Marcus looked up and said something to Susan.  
  
*-*-*-*-*

            "We could go out the hatch." Marcus looked at it.

            Can you get up? I've got Mari and I.

            "I got it." He pulled out his Den'book and pushed the hatch open. "Lets get Mari though first."

            I got her. Mari, you ready? I'm going to pick you up now.

            Yeah. Susan could feel her fear radiating off the child in waves.

            Don't worry. We'll get out. Up you go.  Susan lifted Mari telekinetically, easing her to the top of the turbo lift and setting her down.  
            Marcus, go. Are you going to need any help?  
            "Nope." He jumped up and pulled himself through.  
            After knowing he was through the hatch, she concentrated on moving herself. It was a strange feeling as she moved herself off the ground with her mind and through the hatch. She floated with grace and ease. 

            "That has to be convenient." Marcus shook his head.

            It is. She pulled Mari into her arms, from where she was holding herself in the air. 'cept it requires a lot of concentration and will give me a headache after awhile. Come on. Where is the nearest floor?

            "It's a little ways up…" His voiced echoed in the dark tube.

            What is a little ways!? I can't feel it !! Frustration was evident in her tone.  
            "Now Susan, you wouldn't be looking for an escape…you can't run from us." Bester had opened the door from C&C and had spoken into the turbo lift shaft.

            She grabbed Mari tighter. Marcus, you've got to open the door- I can't tell where it is until you open it. NOW She could feel him trying to scan Marcus, and she blocked for him. She wasn't sure how long she could do this-everything she had and was doing was pushing her limits.   
  
-*-*-*-*-* Meanwhile-*-*-*-*-*  
  
            Lyta Alexander tapped her fingers as she waited in line for her ID to be scanned in the docking area of Babylon 5. It was extremely busy, and she sighed. She shouldn't have been back, but Delenn had asked. She didn't owe these people anything, but after what she described, she had to do something. No one deserved that.

            A security guard scanned her ID. He looked at her strangely. "You're the Seventh telepath we've gotten through in the last 30 minutes."

            She looked at him, seriously debating weather to scan him. "Was Mr. Bester among them?"

            "Yes."  
            She nodded. She was supposed to arrive before he got here, now things were going to go haywire. "Where is the Captain?"  
            "He is in the War Room meeting with the other telepaths."  
            "Good." She took off towards the War room at a fast pace.    
  
            When she reached the room, John Sheridan was pacing, looking at the door.

He turned as soon as he was the door open. "Lyta!"  
            She nodded. "What is going on?"

            "The Bastards are standing on the other side of that door, and have locked us out of C&C! I knew I should have followed them…"

            "Locked you out?"

            "Every time we get near that door we immediately walk away. We can't get through. Garibaldi tried to go around, but the turbo lift has been stopped. We're assuming Susan was on that turbo lift."

She nodded. "Very well." She walked forward to the door, and she could feel the slight tingle as the Psicop's telepathic suggestions hit her blocks. She sighed. She looked behind her. "Are the two of you coming?"

            As she walked to the door and it opened, three shocked telepaths stared back at her.

           "Hello Boys."

-*-*-*-*-*-

            "Got it!" Marcus hit the manual open switch, and the door opened. "Come on you two go through first."

            We can't, the Psicop is trying to scan you. Go first Mari sent, feeling Susan's distress.

            He went through, and Susan and Mari followed close behind. "Now where to?"

            This way. Susan took off down the hall, without looking back.

---Heh, I lied…but I really thought that this was going to be the last chapter. *grr* It did NOT want to do what I wanted it to do at all…  
            Well, I hope you enjoyed anyway…there were a lot of transitions that I thought were shaky, but I hope you enjoyed anyway and it wasn't too confusing ^_^ Look for the next part soon!!


	11. It never Ends

Wow, its here, after Natters E-mailed me (!!) Thanks for the push, and someone (who where you, I'm not connected to look uot up, reviewed, I was forced to actually gert off my tush and finish this. Well… I did have a lot of problems, my computer broke, my keyboard fried, my Junior Year in Highschool in AP and honors classes (lotsa homework, like I should be doing now -_-;;) But it is HERE!! ENJOY!!!

-*-*-Nine is over Ten begun-*-*-

            Bester turned around from the now closing Turbo lift doors to see Lyta standing across the room, a smirk playing her face. He knew if he assaulted the Captain, he would immediately be put in the Brig. "Stand down." He knew they had to. He couldn't hear anything, Lyta had to have shielded the room. Was she really that powerful?  
The telepaths all found there way behind Bester in formation.

            "Corwin, start the turbo lift."

            "Done sir."

            "Mr. Bester." Sheridan started calmly.

            He smirked. Looked at Lyta, and said one word. "Masks."

            And the threw down a small sphere that started to release a gas about the time it rolled in front of Lyta's feet.

            A thick gray smoke billowed forth, as Bester placed on his mask. It then stopped, a thick cloud hanging in thin air. Lyta shook her head.

            "Do you honestly think, that I'm going to let you get away with whatever this is?"

            He looked at the cloud, but didn't give away any sign to what he was thinking.

            "Do you honestly think this is my only plan? If you kill me, there are people…"

            "Your people can't do anything to me Bester."

            He smirked. "You'd be surprised…"

            A beep went off somewhere in the room.

            "Mr. Collins, answer that aloud. Tell them it is an unsecured channel."

            One of the telepaths nodded, and opened a small video/audio device. Lyta watched intently, but was more focused on Bester and his motions, and keeping the gas contained. "Its just a text message sir. Encrypted."

            "Decode it."

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            "How are we getting through here?"

            "We're going to run the whole way, can't risk any enclosed areas again. Besides, this way it is harder to find us. It will take anyone a while to get through down below, and especially if they don't know it well. We've got to hurry though."

            "What's you're plan after that?"

            "We hope they get thrown off the station. Delenn gave me something for use to contact, I'm suppose to contact her, in four hours."

            "If they aren't?"

            "We fight, I for one refuse to go peacefully."

-*-*--*-**--*-*-*-

            "Decoded sir."

            "What does it say?" Bester did not move his eyes from Lyta. He was trying to scan, trying to find a weakness in the shields that Lyta had put up. He found none.

            "Our orders have changed. There is enough to go with the other plan." He gave Bester a almost curious look. 

            "Go through the lift now."

            "You are not going anywhere!" Sheridan ordered. "This is my station and I will not have you rampaging about."

            "Why Captain, we are following orders, not rampaging about. We have a job to do-and in this situation the Psicorps, has the authority."

            "You have no authority. I advise you leave."

            Sheridan used his link to call a security.

            "Captain, I promise you one thing, and one thing alone. I will be back and time, we will succeed."

            *-*-*-*

            "They're gone." 

            The little communication devise that Susan was holding relayed the message from Delenn to her. She sent to Marcus in confusion when what? How?  
            He relayed the message back.

            "Susan, calm, we're not to sure ourselves. We will be sure to explain later. You three are wanted in Medlab. We'll meet you there."

            This can't be it.  
            "It never ends, Susan."

            -*-*-*-*  
            Susan walked into med lab, Mari and Marcus close behind her. Her nervousness reflected to Mari. She was still hooded, not wanting to attract attention in the halls. 

            Med lab was quiet, the hum of machinery, with a few staff and a couple patients. She could hear Lyta, and Sheridan quietly talking, and feel Delenn and Stephen near. "There you are."

            She nodded. Delenn, we're going to get better now? Mari asked.

            "Yes." Lyta answered for her. 

            How is this going to be done then?  
            Simply, Lyta answered back switching over to telepathic speech I'll just go in and remove the blocks.

            Susan and Mari both tensed instinctively. That requires a deep scan…

            Yes. You two are amazingly connected to each other. I've never seen two Telepaths that dependent on each other.

            We have to be.Susan answered quickly.

            I know…I know. Lets get this over with shall we…I don't think this is going to be fun for any of us. Lets go into the isolab, it will be quieter…and easier to deal with you two.

            The rest of the group followed.

            Susan and Mari set on the white bed, having a private conversation.

            This is going to be it right, Susan?  
            I…I don't  know…but we will be able to see and talk again.

            You…you won't leave me?

            Mari! She pulled the child into her lap. I'll always be here for you. I'm not going to leave you now. She sent comfort and reassurance into the child.

            Good.

            "When you get your sight back, your going to have to be careful you two." Dr. Franklin spoke to the two of them, the whole Dr. air that he had taking over. "You're eyes haven't functioned  in a long time, and are going to be sensitive to light, for a few days."

            Gotcha.

            Mari, I'm going to go remove your blocks first.

            Both of you are going to have to remove most, and if possible all, all the connections to each other telepathically.

            We haven't done that before…Susan protested slightly.

            Susan, Mari sent, fear…I don't want that…Feelings of being        alone rushed into Susan's mind from Mari's…

-*-*-*-*-*-*- Flashback -*-*-*-*-*-*

            Silence. 

            There was nothing here. Just a void. Silence, no hum from any thought, any machinery, the air didn't even move.

            Mari could feel the coldness of the metallic flooring, seeping thought the thread bear clothing she had been given, as she had scrambled her way into what was a corner, and curled up there.

            Silence.

            Loneliness.

            She kept chanting in her mind, "Momma will come back, momma will come back…" Though now, it brought silent tears down her face, and she couldn't even whimper.

            She sniffled, and the sound seemed to echo throughout the room.

            Then the door opened.

            Her head turned towards the sound, only to see nothing, and know nothing of what was going on. 

            A gruff voice spoke. "You, stay in here. Enjoy your company." It echoed so loudly, Mari wanted to cover her ears, and she heard a body hit the floor, and try to scramble up.

            The door shut, they were alone. Mari attempted to hide her tears- who ever it was, wasn't going to see her cry. Momma was coming back, she wouldn't be afraid.

            A tender strand of   telepathy touched her mind. She felt it, it wasn't intruding, and it didn't hurt like the bad men's did. She didn't understand how to block it though, so she sent, more or less just pushed out of her mind everywhere, Momma's coming to get me, you stay away! 

            The telepathic probe stopped. You're Momma? The woman asked.

            Yes. My momma!

            How old are you?It was soft, and concerned. Mari drew close to the emotion…so little caring had been sent her way in the last weeks here. She didn't know who this person was, but she felt instinctively attracted to the nice voice, the calmness, the lack of hatred, and more of respect. She didn't understand why, nor really care, but she answered.

            I'll be ten in a few weeks.

            Oh God… Mari sensed her sadness, her pity, and her hatred towards the bad men. Come over here. Its alright.

            Mari was quiet for a moment. I can't see you…

            They…to you to?

            She could feel as tendrils of something entered her mind, and gave her perspective of the small room, she could feel the body in the center, and the calls around her, the floor and the ceiling respectively, and a small toilet in another corner. She slowly crawled to her, and as soon as she got there, touched the women's face to get a better understanding of whom she was.

            I'm Susan. She sent warm, calmness, into the little girls mind, and pulled her close.

            I'm Mari. She pulled into the bond that Susan had started with Mari, feeling for the first time in awhile, not alone.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            It will be all right. I'll be right here. Susan sent to Mari, along with a little wave of comfort. Lyta's just going to help you-she's going to help both of us. And I'm going to be right here. You sitting in my lap so, I can't even move.

            You promise?

            Yes, Mari.

            Susan concentrated, and slowly started pulling back all telepathic connections she had…she pulled back slowly as not to startle the girl or herself. They both immediately felt alone, and separated by worlds, even if they were together. She held the child's hands, and Lyta began. 

            Mari's hands whipped up to her face. "Its bright!"She p'thought and spoke.

            "Computer, lights 5%" The lights dimmed to almost the point where there was extremely little light in the room, and Mari let her hands down after a moment to let them adjust.

            She looked around and the people who were standing there, seeing them for the first time. Everyone looked so tall to her, and well, serious. It was a little shocking. She couldn't see many features, the little light wouldn't let her do that. Susan was behind her, and she wanted to turn and see her, but she couldn't turn around at the moment.

            Susan, it is your turn. 

            Okay, I'm ready. She started disassembling blocks, so Lyta could get in with ease…and a few seconds later, she could open her eyes.

            She immediately reestablished a telepathic connection with Mari, and them slowly removed her hood. Her eyes gazed around the room. Dark shadows were casted everywhere, and even the little light in the room stung her eyes. But she could see John standing tall next to Delenn, whom looked on apprehensively, Dr. Franklin monitoring, and Mari in front of her. She stared at the girl for a moment, realizing, that this was the first time she'd even seen the girl. Then her eyes caught Marcus' whom was looking at her intently. It was the first time she'd seen him in so long, and even in the little light she could tell that his face was drawn with worry, and that his beard was just a little longer. She was mesmerized for a moment.

            "So you two, how do you feel?" Franklin asked with a grin.       

            Mari answered first. "Okay…the light hurts though."

            "Susan?"

            "I…I'm going to have to get use to this again." She broke off from Marcus' gaze. "Lets try and stand up Mari,  hrm?"

            They both stood, Susan reached out telekinetically by instinct anyway. It helped her feel more balanced, and aware of the things around her.

            "Now you two, I want you to stay in Medlab for 24 hours to make sure that your eyes adjust properly and that everything is going well. Understood?"

            Susan groaned.

-*-*-*-*-*-*Two hours later -*-*-*-*

            Susan and Mari set cross-legged cross from each other on the same Med Lab bed, quietly talking, the lights on about 15%.

            "Why do all the people stare at you?"

            "I use to work here, before everything."

            "I remember you talking about that. They seem happy to see you to."

            "Yeah…I…"

            The door to the isolab opened, and Michael, Stephen, Sheridan, and Marcus came in. She looked at them, their features clearer than before. She nearly glared at Michael, but restrained herself.

            "Hey, Susan…I'm…"Michael started. Susan could feel his embarrassment over what he had done. "I'm sorry you know. Buy you a drink later?"

            She hadn't had a drink in forever. "Sure….Anyway, why are all of you here?"

            "Bester." Sheridan Answered. 

            "What now?" Susan tensed.

            "He left to easily."

            "I noticed."

            "He…He had a message from the Corps. They're plans changed. He promised to be back though. We're not exactly sure what or why let him leave."

            "I had a feeling there was something else up his sleeve."

            Marcus added in, "He always seems to."

            "Unfortunately, I know."

            John looked at Susan seriously. "He promised to be back. I don't know when or where, but he promised to be back."

            "We're ready for it." She looked at Mari whom nodded.

            Delenn smiled at them. "I'm glad that you two have done what was required of you. You are on complete leave for a couple days to relax from this whole affair."

            "Yes Entil'Zha."

            Delenn looked at John. "We should be going." She gave a look at Marcus then back at John. 

            Garibaldi looked at them catching the hint. "Yeah, you know this station, Susan, always needs me. I'll be back in later to check on you three."

            And they left, leaving Susan, Marcus and Mari alone.

            "Do you think they planned that out before hand?"

            Marcus grinned. "Probably, not that I'd complain." 

            "No, you'd probably beg for the chance…"

            "Maybe I did." He smiled, and it fell into silence.

            "I…"Susan started…she changed to telepathic speech for the privacy, and because at this moment she felt more comfortable with it. I…Thank you. I'm so glad that you've been here while I've been here.

            He stepped closer to the bed she was sitting on. Anytime, I'd like to spend a lot of time without outside stressful situations.

            She looked at him for a moment. "Are you asking me for a date?"

            "If you want to call it that my lady, I so agree."

            "My lady!?" She sputtered.

            "The date." He enquired. "After all you've been given some free time."

            She smiled. "Agreed."

            "I wanna come along!" Mari added in listing to the exchange. Susan looked at Marcus with this 'sorry' look, and shrugged.

-*-*-*-*-* END -*-*-*-*-*-

That's it!! Please Review over the Entire Story ^_^ Thanks!! I'm thinking about doing a sequel …with what's left open here, and combining it and rewriting Mind Wars to Fit ^_^ There might be an outtake or two between here and there. I hope you enjoyed the ride-Crystal Anne.


End file.
